Talk:Eleanor Lamb/Archive 1
Why Gifts? Okay first things first.I want to know why Eleanor leaves gifts.If She leaves gifts why not just come up and meet Subject Delta in person?Maybe an extreme case of split personality?Or maybe the mental conditioning went haywire?What are your thought's?Delta daddie 02:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :She is held captive by her mother, you find this out very early on. She manages to get you the gifts, but she cannot see you face to face. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:31, 2010 February 11. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::Eleanor leaves gifts through the new little sisters, her status as a big sister gives her some control over them. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 11:11, 2010 February 14. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :::Eleanor can't meet Delta in person because she's locked in Persephone with Sofia Lamb watching over her.She leaves him gifts because she hopes they will help him find her.Firehawk132 00:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::She becomes a big sister near the end of the game. She slips out her self and leaves them but can't stay out too long or her mother will catch on. GeneralOwnage55 Message Box 18:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Can splicers just take the gift away for themselves?Registered contributor 04:41, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : I think they lack the snacher splicer. :D // Kelzow20 03:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Theories I have a feeling she is a pawn, to help bait or lure Delta around to kill Sofia Lamb. I also guess she might be the final boss. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 07:39, 2009 December 23. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :I bet Eleanors going to be the final boss, some Big sister/butterfly mutant. Nothing more emotional than a Big Daddy having to put down his own little sister.Glitchbreaker 07:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) and finaly tenenbaum has her own model and its cool. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:04, 2010 January 4. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Yeah, the Eleanor was one of the girls taken up by Tenenbaum, and she got home sick and for some reason she came back, and Tenenbaum has her own model. I thought of something. What if, Eleanor is the Big Big Sister, and when you fight her, you have the chance to svae her, or harvest her! For some strang reason. --Gearslover01 05:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::trust me she isnt a pawn or anything like that. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:59, 2010 February 11. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Quote Does anyone know the source of the quote on Eleanor's page? I haven't been able to find a single video, or interview, where that has been said.--Magicman4443 04:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I do kind of wonder where it was from Delta daddie 01:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The Quote on love is from near the end of the game, during the final level Eleanor talks to Delta periodically throughout the level. -- Macilnar 16:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) LOOK! If you look at her as she appears in Delta's flashbacks, she has the same figure and short hair as the lady on the beach in The Sea of Dreams. It is her. --Gearslover01 17:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, you could be right. But how did she manage to get to the surface, then? --Willbachbakal 17:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It could signify that she was brought to the surface as one of the original Little sisters, meaning that she is the little sister that returned and became the original Big Sister.--Magicman4443 18:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::SHE CAN'T BE. Consider, Elanor was born and raised in Rapture, and never left, so she wouldn't have any idea what the surface looked like. The only possible argument that I'll accept that the trailer itself was a dream. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:12, 2010 February 11. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::::ALL of the little sisters look pretty much the same, why shouldn't big sisters? The person in the Sea of Dreams teaser could just as likely be a completely different little sister that escaped rapture. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 04:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I got the impression that it is actually after the game ends when she has reached the surface. She has one of the Big Daddy dolls that the girls made and she is probably thinking back about Delta. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 02:43, 2010 February 23. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Father,Mother? ok its a big mistake probably.Why its says that delta is the father?sure hes her big daddy but ??????? Sofia is her mother or something else in related. It says in Sofias quote that she called Delta her rebelious son? Mr.Ryan :The page actually doesn't say that Delta is the father, just that it is speculated based on the recent videos from a polish site, that has her saying the quote on her page. --Magicman4443 18:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::what you mean polish sit can y give me link of that were eleanor said that not wikia. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:17, 2010 January 4. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :::Here it is: http://tvgry.pl/ There are 3 videos pertaining to Bioshock. They are a bit spoilerish, seeing as they contains quite alot of the first 2 levels.--Magicman4443 19:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::dude tnx i would never find about this vid —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:36, 2010 January 4. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :::::I mainly hang out on the 2K forums, and that's where I first heard about it.--Magicman4443 19:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) About current picture of Eleanor Considering it is pulled from one of the Game Endings, I'm not sure it should be used as her main picture for now. By the way, this is MegaScience from school computer. 17:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Just confirming, the above was me. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 02:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The previous picture of Eleanor showing her in the game ending sequence does not reveal the complete ending sequence nor does it spoils plot/story telling. The discussion on this matter is completely irrelevant. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:43, 2010 February 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :::While it is from the end of the game it is the only time you see her face when she is grown-up (excluding the times she talks to you at her gifts). -- Macilnar 16:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Suchong's involvement As noted on the Subject Delta page, the "improving on Suchong's work" diary states that the doctor was killed before they came up with the psychological binding process, so I don't see how it can be stated for a fact the Delta killed him for pairing Eleanor to him. I tried to remove the sentence that says this, but the article is locked and I was unable to do it. Maybe someone who has more experience with wiki can make the change, if everyone thinks it makes sense. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 09:41, 2010 February 13. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :I must say, it is curious that Gil Alexander found and created the first little sister, when suchong clearly states in an audio diary that he is the only one who knows about little sisters and that's why ryan hired him after he siezed control of fontaine futuristics. And Gil Alexander was supposedly the person who took over Suchong's work when he died, but as the story in Bioshock 1 goes, he died by the hands of a big daddy, and the little sister can be heard as well. The Fontaine, Tennenbaum, Suchong team created Rosies. suchong was with Ryan by the time he got drilled to death, meaning that after he left fontaine he began development of bouncers. Gil supposedly came in and modified the big daddy's design, an initially less armoured, quicker prototype that ended up not being successful, and the Rumbler type. Subject Delta is the fourth Alpha Series Prototype, and definitely not the first Big Daddy, which in turn leaves me to question the page under 'as a little sister' where it states that she is rapture's first little sister. this has to be wrong.Kumasaki 16:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers I hid the Audio Diaries and history since both contain spoilers (in the case of the Diaries some of the names could be considered spoilers) -- Macilnar 16:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay what the hell happened to this article? THERE'S NOTHING HERE!!!! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 02:19, 2010 February 18. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::Hell of a good idea should of though of that one 8-3 Zulu 06:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC)8-3 zulu (couple of small changes')'' '' UPDATE 1 I have replaced the first low-def photo in the gallery with Premium quality one.(DO NOT CHANGE unless the replacement is HD or don't tamper with it) 8-3 Zulu 06:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC)8-3 zulu UPDATE 2 New Video added from youtube (Eleanors First Gifts) 8-3 Zulu 09:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC)8-3 Zulu UPDATE 3/4 planning to put in a third video (Can anybody help me fit 1 more video in, or they will be jumbled up) 4th picture of Eleanor (Fall of a heroine/Evil Ending (DO NOT CHANGE unless the replacement is HD or don't tamper with it) 8-3 Zulu 09:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC)8-3 zulu (final Updates for the 19th of February 2010) Eleanor's age When Eleanor Lamb was born in 1952, she was 0 years old. Now, at the end of 1969 she's 17 or 18 years old. NOT 16! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:52, 2010 February 21. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :It's been stated a few times that it's 1968. That makes her 16. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 03:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) It is highly believed she is 17 rather than 18 because inside Eleanor's room in Grace's hideout there are drawings on the wall showing Eleanor's heighth at different ages. The last heighth was measured at age 7, then she was taken to the Little Sister Orphanage by Stanley Poole. At the beginning of the game, it states "ten years later". This would make Eleanor 17.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 02:20, 20 March 2010. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Actually, the height measurements on the wall don't mean much, because the exact same image with the exact same notches for age and height is on a wall in the Little Sister's Orphanage in Siren Alley and in Persephone. This means that the developers just made the texture for decoration and didn't expect anyone to look at it closely. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Could someone try to gather up some of the lines she says while fighting? we've got all the splicer quotes so why not list hers? So far I've only clearly heard one of them: "Everyone else has been reborn. They left YOU behind!" (meant to be an insult towards all of the "we will be reborn" signs and such) I know she has at least a half dozen others but i've been to busy fighting to record them. Jacobalmsey 22:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Could someone search towards the end of the game for eleanor's speech about a utopia and what lamb wants from her —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 03:45, 2010 March 16. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Eleanor's biological father Why does Eleanor state that she 'knew' Subject Delta from the surface in one of her audio diaries? Does this indicate that Delta might have actually been her father in an earlier draft of the game?Jarwulf 03:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I don't see a connection like that. Maybe they did, but that doesn't seem to be a real sign of it. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 03:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Its in the audio log Blessing in Disguise. Its a cool theory but as far as I know thats the only evidence for it. Jarwulf 04:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Eleanor just meant that Subject Delta was someone she knew who was from the surface. She had never been to the surface, and the only time she knew him was when he was her bonded Big Daddy. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) How will Eleanor save Delta? Eleanor says that the only way Subject Delta will live is if they get out of Rapture. How could Eleanor save Delta if they got out of Rapture? REPTILE0009 03:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) To be expanded... Can we get rid of the 2 "to be expanded" lines under the early life and Bioshock 2 sections? I honestly can't think of anything else to say. Ant423 00:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Eleanor Lamb Model Render After examination by Relight and me, it seems Eleanor's model from Eden (Outer Persephone) level has inconsistent textures. The head texture is much lighter than the body. They hide this with lighting ingame, but when viewed in even basic lighting of a modeling program, the body has an obvious darker tone than the head. I have used Photoshop in an attempt to fix this. The image below displays the fix I attempted. Comments would be appreciated. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 08:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Let Me Just Say Your Not The Only One Who Noticed That, At first I Thought "Ok She's Pale Because of Lack of Vitamin D or Hell Even Sunlight" But when I went Down (Not Intended to Sound Pedo) I Noticed She had A Normal Caucasian Skin-tone so i was like "WTF"...."And Then I Thought Didn't Everyone Else Keep their Normal Skin-tones?" :(Must Of Been a Game Glitch,Lack Of Time Or Even Texture Editor Incompetence....) :(Experienced This While Helping a Friend Port B2 Char's onto Gmod....) :8-3 Zulu 19:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Or because she's a saved little sister (technically even though the her sea slug is not removed), which could explain why she looks so pale, since, when little sisters are saved, they look that way because the slugs inside of them die and they return to normal (kinda), they are very pale but return to how they look before they became little sisters. See below right ::Naruto fan 6 21:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 As a Little Sister It states in this section of the article that Eleanor Lemb became the first little sister in rapture's history. This is clearly a mistake. She was probably the first successfully bonded to a big daddy, but indeed not the first. My argument for this is actually detailed below under the Suchong section of this talk page.Kumasaki 18:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Didn't Sofia love her enough not to experimemt on her? Okie, I'm wondering, didn't Sofia care about Eleanor? Because if she did, she wouldn't have experimented on her like the way she did. After all, she is Ellie's (short for Eleanor) mother but what kind of a mother would do that to their own child? Obviously, she didn't care about her well being enough not to do that. I believe she would've been better off with Grace (or Delta, for that matter) Naruto fan 6 20:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 :I agree, though I think it has more to do with Sophia's beliefs. She believes she will make Eleanor a genious, selfless, seravant to the world, what she see's as the best thing that could happen to anyone. So she decides to do this "great" thing to Eleanor, who she does care about. It's sort of a twisted form of love, similar to when people kill someone the love who is suffering. Arabsbananas 21:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC)\ ::Okie, but when you kill some one you love because of their incurible suffering, that's called a coup de'grace or euthanasia but when you experiment on ur own child, that's different because instead of getting spliced, she could've gotten sick since that was raw ADAM she was injected into into her and it was never specified, one could become sick if not spliced from injecting that into themselves. ::Naruto fan 6 21:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Nfan 6 :::Throughout the story, Sofia seems not to have been a very maternal mother, eg: Eleanor's Progress. She seems to show very little caring for her as a daughter, moreso as her method of gaining political power in Rapture-building her Rapture Family religion around the belief that Eleanor was some kind of messiah. Sofia was either completely deluded about what was the proper welfare of Eleanor, or (ironically) was far more selfish than she claimed to be. :::Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 01:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Eleanor Lambs father.... I was thinking that Eleanors real father could be Frank Fontaine because, for one, Sofia and Frank both dislike Ryan, second, we have no idea who the father is and it would make sense if Frank was Eleanors father, third, it would be a massive shock if this was true. Also Frank and Sofia act in the same sort of way, trying to stop the protaginist from reaching their goal. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:42, 18 April 2010. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Please scroll up to the section "Eleanor's biological father," as we have already discussed this. As it stands, they had a plan to make Subject Delta her biological father, although they scrapped the idea late in development. All that's left of this idea is some audio in the game files of Eleanor talking to Delta about it. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 00:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Skills How does eleanor know how to use the plasmids and skills of a big sister if she had recently become one? And how does she fight the same way as the other big sisters? Shouldn't she fight a little more inexperianced or something?--Fatmouth7 21:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Another 'good ending' I tried to get the 'neutral ending' by killing all of the NPC's but saving all of the little sisters. Instead, I got a variation of the good ending where, instead of saving her mother, Eleanor drowns her, saying that I was merciful towards the innocent (Little Sisters) but condemned the guilty (NPCs). Otherwise, the ending cinematic is the exact same as the good ending. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 00:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC)